Garden Party
by ShadowhuntingDauntles14
Summary: Jace drags Alec to a mundane party, where he meets someone unexpected. Magnus comes to talk to one of the shadowhunters. I do not own any of the TMI characters they belong to CC.
1. Chapter 1

The air was cool in the garden, Christmas lights decorated the shrubs, and twinkled off of the duck shaped ice sculpture, along with the party goers wine glasses. Alec stood to the side, away from the center of the party, watching his parabatai across the crowd, as he sipped his drink. Really Jace had convinced Alec to come to the party, he didn't like crowds, and liked them less when they were full of mundanes. Jace held his own drink and offered, the one in his right hand to a tall girl with short brown hair, she smiled at him, like girls always did, they liked Jace. Alec admired how confident Jace was with the opposite sex, though he didn't actually have to do much for the attention he got. Alec took a deep breath and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as his blue eyes scanned the crowd. He noted another group of girls, all around his age. smiling at Jace and giggling among one another.

Finally his gaze landed on a single girl, standing off to the side, she too was observing the party. Her bright green eyes met Alec's and he returned her kind smile. it wasn't a flirting smile, Alec had seen enough of them to know the difference. Truthfully Alec could get any girl he wanted, the problem was, unlike his parabatai he didn't want any girl. He wanted a meaningful relationship, one that lasted more than one night. which he had shared with a few passing interests, but they had all ended for one reason or another. He wasn't sure if his feet or his brain moved first, but he was on his way to the girl with the green eyes. Her eyes became brighter when she saw him headed in her direction. "I'm Alec" he said leaning in close so that she could hear him over the sound of the music. "Tori." The girl replied with a wide smile. "What brings you to the party?" She added "My brother, actually." Alec said pointing to the golden boy across the party. "How about you?" Alec asked "My friends, which happened to be the ones gawking at your brother." Alec glanced again to Jace, who had moved to the group of giggling girls, and, was setting between the four of them. Jace met Alec's eyes his face was full of amusement, Alec knew that Jace had his sights on the pretty girl that sat to the left of him. "Jace has that effect on people" Alec smirked. When he's not glamoured he thought. "I've known guys like him" Tori said bringing Alec's attention back to their conversation. "Guys like him?" Alec questioned "I know he's your brother, but you can see it in his face, and that goofy smile, he knows he can have his way with any of the girls here. And then have a different one tomorrow" Alec couldn't say she was wrong, the truth was a mundane girl had invited Jace here after a one night thrill ride, and he had barely said hello to her before he started making the rounds of the party. When Alec didn't reply Tori spoke again "Trust me they all love it. Most of them have boyfriends anyway, but they think nights like this are worth it. Even more so when they meet guys like that." There was a look in Tori's eyes that Alec couldn't quite place, a mix of annoyance and admiration.

Jace now had his arm around the girl to his left. Alec imagined breaking up a fight between Jace and her boyfriend. "How about you?" Alec asked, emptying his glass with a final sip. "No boyfriend, they all feel sorry for me." She nodded to her friends "but I'd take one night with a decent guy over all these one night stands any day." She smiled shyly and Alec wondered if she thought he was a decent guy. "Believe me, I understand." Alec said "Can I get you another drink?" He added, she nodded and he moved toward the table where the punch fountain was flowing with red liquid. Rubber ducks floated in the bottom, they also decorated the centerpiece of all the tables. Jace made his way to where Alec stood the pretty girl in tow behind him. Jace scowled at the rubber ducks in the punch fountain then turned his attention to Alec. "I'll meet you back at the house." He said as a smirk crossed his face, Alec knew what his parabatai had planned "Be careful" Alec suggested eyeing the girl to Jace's left "Always am bro." Jace replied as he touched Alec's shoulder and headed toward the exit.

"Here you are" Alec smiled holding the drink out to Tori, her eyes following Jace and her friend as they left the party. "And there they go" she added, Alec didn't reply, after his and her drink were both half empty he decided that she wasn't any girl. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. "The kind of walk Jace and Amy just took?" She questioned.

"No! I'm not like Jace." Alec replied, while he admired Jace's skills with girls, it was also one of the things that annoyed him most about his friend. "Prove it" Tori answered quietly.

Alec found himself and Tori walking the streets of New York. Around midnight he took Tori to her apartment. "Do you want coffee?" She asked from the doorway. "Sure" Alec smiled. In fact he actually did not want coffee, knowing coffee had the same effect on him as a stamina rune did. He also knew that if he refused, the night he was spending with Tori would come to an end. They talked about life, and jobs Tori was a fashion designer, Alec said he was in the family business and changed the subject. Just after 2am Alec noticed that both of their coffee cups were still almost full, telling him that Tori didn't really want coffee either.

"I should get going." He said knowing that he wouldn't be excused from his 8am training session. "Okay." She replied, after a long moment of their eyes being locked together in a sea of green and blue he stood. Tori handed him his jacket from the coat rack "Can I see you again?" He asked as he shrugged it on, she leaned close and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're not like your brother." She whispered.

Alec loosened his tie as he walked into the institute, Tori had said he wasn't like Jace, Alec figured that was her way of avoiding his question about seeing her again. With a sigh he stuck his hands into his pockets as he made his way upstairs, he felt something in one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper, it read Tori (the "I" dotted with a heart) and had a phone number on it, he smiled inwardly.

The door opened behind him, Jace walking in, his hair messy, his shirt was untucked, he carried his tie and jacket in his hands. Alec thought he could see lipstick marks on his jaw and neck. He didn't ask if Jace had had a good night the answer to that was clear. "Are you just getting in?" Jace asked in a not quit sober voice "yeah" Alec said before heading to his room.

Alec made it a point to wake Jace up first thing, he and Jace were the only ones at the table as they ate breakfast, preparing for their training session. "You got home late" Jace mentioned, smirking at his own thoughts as he took a very long sip of his coffee. "You're one to talk. "Alec replied shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "So you really hit it off with that girl?" Jace asked. "Yeah, seems you did too." Alec said "Annie was a fun girl." Jace replied grabbing a piece of bacon. "Amy." Alec corrected. "Huh?" Jace replied his mouth full. "Her name was Amy"

"Oh sure. Was your girl fun? You usually don't stay out that late, were you careful?" Jace asked suddenly wide eyed and reminded of Alec's remark from the previous night. "We only talked." Alec clarified to which Jace didn't reply. Deep down Jace longed for the kind of relationships Alec had. His one night stands were fun, but just once he wanted something meaningful.

"That party had terrible decorations" Jace said ignoring his own thoughts. "What did you expect, they were celebrating their duck call. Which they use to hunt ducks." Alec said

"Serves the little beasts right" Jace replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy knocked on the door, after a long moment she heard the lock slide open. The door cracked far enough for her to see the man standing inside. "Can I help you?" He questioned, he wasn't the person Amy was expecting, he wore a long purple jacket unbuttoned over a maroon shirt, black leather pants and studded boots. His hair stuck out wildly and sparkled at the tips. His eyeliner adorned eyes looked bored. "Is this your card?" Amy asked, holding out a black card with silver writing on it. "That depends what you want." The man said his Curiosity peaked. "I was told you could be of my service." Amy said finally seeming to settle herself, with the unexpected person. "My services are great, as is my price." The man announced, opening the door a bit farther. "Money is no object." Amy said, a shy smile playing on her lips. "Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, at your service." He smiled as he opened the door completely. Amy followed the warlock in, his home looked basically normal, tables, chairs, couches, his taste seemed to be a little over the top but it wasn't anything a normal house wouldn't have. "Sit." He said motioning to a long leather couch facing a coffee table. "Where's your crystal ball? Wizards are suppose to have crystal balls right?" Amy questioned, to which Magnus replied almost disgusted. "I'm a warlock, darling. And we haven't used crystal balls in quite some time." He snapped his fingers, and blue sparks flew from his hands as two cups of coffee appeared. "Why don't you tell me what kind of services you're looking for, and how you got my card." Magnus said his eyes narrowing and his curiosity beginning to turn into suspicion.

Alec ducked a blow from Jace's left hand and spun around, trying to knock his legs out from under him, Jace jumped before Alec connected. Sweat beaded across Jace's forehead, as he turned back to look at Alec from where had landed, he looked tired, or bored Jace wasn't sure which. "You good?" Jace asked, meeting his parabatai's eyes. Alec wondered if Jace was trying to sweat off a hangover, or if he was just working off extra energy, from the previous night. Jace enjoyed training he almost got a high from it. "It's lunchtime." Alec said pointing to the clock across the training room. "Right, I'm hungry." Jace announced, realizing how empty his stomach felt.

He decided he should take a shower first. Isabelle always got mad if the boys showed up after training without smelling clean. Jace removed his sweat soaked shirt, and tossed it into the corner of the bathroom, he looked in the mirror for a moment, the faint white scars left from years of marks covered his body, he remembered the sting of each and every one of them, he was proud of them. It was no wonder that girls fell to Jace's feet, muscles rippled beneath the skin of his arms, the outline of a six pack formed his stomach along with his golden hair and eyes, made him almost wish he was a lady so he could enjoy the sight of himself.

Alec showered, changed into normal clothes, and made it to the table before Jace. Isabelle was waiting for them, with a proud smile, Alec knew that meant she had cooked something new for lunch. Jace exchanged a look with Alec before he said. "What'd you make this time?" Isabelle smiled as she removed the cover from the tray. "Stuffed bell peppers!" Alec and Jace exchanged another glance as she scooped the peppers on to their plates. "What exactly are they stuffed with?" Alec asked his sister as he poked the filling with his fork. "Go ahead, taste it." Isabelle encouraged, after a moment Alec sliced a wedge out of the pepper, took a deep breath and stuck it in his mouth. The outside of the pepper was burnt black and, the center was icy cold. Alec and Jace both reached for their drinks. "Well?" Questioned Isabelle "I've never had anything like it, Iz." Alec replied "And I hope I never do again." Jace added which earned him a dirty look from Isabelle. "Sorry Izzy but I don't want to die." Jace added pushing his plate away, Isabelle stalked away into the kitchen, Alec wasn't sure if she was pretending or actually angry.

Reluctantly Jace and Alec had made their way into the kitchen, Jace piled a stack of lunch meat on to bread, while Alec raided the pantry for something edible. The doorbell of the Institute rang sending chimes and bells erupting through the building. "I'll get it you, boys stuff your face" Izzy said leaving the kitchen.

"Ah Jace it's for you" Isabelle said, when she returned a moment later. "Not surprising" Alec muttered, settling on a sandwich and chips. Jace's face told a different story. "Who is it?" He asked shoving the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth, Alec lounged in one of the kitchen chairs. "Magnus Bane." Isabelle replied "The sparkling hedgehog?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"There's only one Magnus Bane." Jace said "Thankfully." Alec added

"He's in the library waiting for you." Isabelle noted "Let's go." Jace said, nodding in the direction of the library. "Have fun." Alec replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "You're not coming?" Jace looked disappointed. "You know how I feel about him." Alec replied. "Some parabatai you are." Jace shot back, Alec rolled his eyes. "If he tries to kill you, call me."

Jace left the kitchen looking slightly annoyed, he knew Alec didn't like Magnus and could barely stand to be in the same room as him, but he still wanted Alec to come with him.

Magnus sat leisurely on the couch in the library, Magnus could make himself at home almost anywhere and usually did. "You look particularly sparkly today." Jace said sitting down across from Magnus, his cat eyes were bright. " I had a remarkable service call today." Magnus spoke sounding almost bored. "And I should care why?" Jace asked. "Because you were the subject of said call." Magnus grinned. "As much as I enjoy your company, could you get to the point a little faster?" Jace said, he didn't like people who beat around the bush, he preferred people who were straight forward, also blunt, which is why he enjoyed Alec's company. "Yes. I awoke_ ish, to a pretty lass at my door, asking about my services and wanting me to find someone for her. First I thought she needed a PI more than a warlock, but then I found out who she was looking for."

"Me?" Jace asked.

"Sort of. She was looking for a boy, golden hair, built, most interesting though was his golden eyes, she'd never seen eyes like that." Magnus trailed off "And she never will again" Jace said. "I take it you didn't enjoy the night as much as she did" Magnus noted. "Why are you telling me this?" Jace asked. Magnus glanced around the room then back to Jace. "You know how much I dislike shadowhunters, but the people that are looking for you, I like them less."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace sat at the bar, he emptied his shot glass in a quick movement. "Another" He said nodding toward his empty glass. "Did they ID you?" A new bartender growled. "He's a regular." A slender cocktail waitress said, she couldn't have been more than twenty-two herself. Jace had never seen her before. She leaned across the bar as she refilled his glass. "You're old enough right?" She said giving Jace a look he knew all to well. "Oh I'm old enough." Jace replied. "I'm taking my break." The slender girl called, she headed toward the door before she got a reply, Jace followed her into the alley. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him, his lips met her's in a fiery passion, her fingers quickly tangled in his hair, his hands moved to her back, under her shirt. Her nails dug into his arm, she moved her hands to the waste band of his pants. Jace's heart pounded, then he felt something, the annoying feeling that he was being watched. He began to look around, the girl moved her mouth to his neck, sending a wave distraction through him. But the feeling was still there. Every part of him every moment of Shadowhunter training told him to move away. He leaned down and kissed her neck, she moved forward until Jace's back was against the wall of the alley, then he saw it, behind her, a wave of brown hair moving behind a dumpster. Amy was his first thought and Magnus' warning flashed in his mind. "I have to go." Jace said pushing the girl away from him. "what?!" She demanded surprise lining her voice. "You should go inside." Jace said his voice rushed, his eyes looking past her, he moved toward the wave of brown hair, just in time to see her round the corner of the building. Jace knew she wanted him to follow her, why he didn't know. Magnus had said she was dangerous. A stalker maybe, but Jace couldn't believe the girl he'd spent the night with was actually dangerous. He followed her.

Alec wondered what Jace had gotten himself into when he received a text at 1:07 am from his parabatai 'need you now, bring weapons' it read, along with an address. Alec quickly shook off sleep, changed into gear and headed toward the door, grabbing weapons on his way. He added a glamour the address had been in a mundane neighborhood.

Alec arrived at the apartment building, a few runes on the front door and he was in. He went up the stairs, as he hit the landing ready to head up the next flight, a hand shot out from behind the stairs and grabbed Alec. He turned wild eyed to see his parabatai. Jace put his finger to his lips motioning for Alec to be quiet. "What's happening?" Alec questioned "Amy." Jace said quietly taking his own gear from Alec. "This place is crawling with demons." Jace added, Alec already knew that he had the uneasy feeling that always came when demons were close. They moved toward the door, Alec listened without moving, "we're outnumbered." He whispered. "Always are." Jace replied, he pushed the door open, Alec stayed back out of sight. "Stopped for a costume change?" Amy questioned looking unimpressed at Jace."I get a little suspicious when people want me to follow them." Jace replied

"For good reason." Amy mentioned moving forward, she wasn't alone and Jace knew it, the French doors behind her opened, four demons moved forward to stand next to Amy. "They needed me, because I'm a human, and no Shadowhunter would ever fear a mundane" Amy's voice raised. The demons moved forward, Jace spoke softly and light from an angelic blade filled the room, with that Alec moved into the room, Amy made a surprised noise as Alec appeared, the room was filled with motion, claws shot out from the demons, knives and angle blades moved from the set of Shadowhunters. Jace sank one of his blades into one of the demons and it collapsed to the floor folding in on itself Until nothing was left, Alec had taken out another. The final two stood between them, then they moved toward each other until they were touching- closer than touching the two demons were becoming one, giant and blue, blubbery with four arms, clawed hands, sharp teeth all aimed at the Shadowhunters. With a sweep of its left hands it threw Alec into a wall. He collapsed to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Jace dove forward only to be met by another of its hands, its claws ripped the shoulder of his gear leaving behind bloody claw marks filled with venom, Jace ignored the pain, he wanted to finish this demon, get his hands on Amy and make sure his parabatai was safe. He dove between its gooey legs another set of claws tore through his gear this time on his back. Finally he sunk his long blade into the back of the demon. It was soon nothing more than a bubbling pile of greenish-black blood and goo. Jace dropped to his knees taking a moment to catch his breath, then he moved to Alec's side "I'm good" he said cradling his left arm, as he leaned against the wall. Jace checked the whole apartment and found no sign of the Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jace's adrenaline began to wear off the more painful his injuries were. "Take your shirt off" Alec ordered as he removed his stele from his belt. "There are easier ways to get my clothes off" Jace replied he meant it to be humor filled but his voice was empty of emotion, Alec moved his stele across the wounds on Jace's back. First he felt the burn of the black marks being scrolled onto his skin, then the healing rune began to take effect quickly fading. After a moment Jace felt no pain from his injuries. "Broken?" Jace questioned his parabatai again, looking at his arm. "Dislocated, we need to get back to the Institute" Alec said standing up. Still favoring his left arm.

"Ah, BY THE ANGEL, Jace Wayland!" Alec proclaimed as Jace relocated his shoulder. "Stop being a baby! It's gotta be done." Jace said little sympathy lining his voice.

"We need to find Magnus" Jace said he was both tired and annoyed, his dirty clothes and dirt covered face had been lost to the shower, Isabelle sat across from he and Alec, she had met them at the door concerned with their injuries and angry they had left her behind. Alec winced as his sister etched an iratez (healing rune) into his right shoulder. "Why?" Alec questioned. "clearly he knows something we don't" Jace's voice was lined with irritation. "He's having a party." Isabelle smiled. Alec scowled as he sat back in his chair "I hate his parties." Isabelle met Jace's gaze. "Well, I want to go, don't you Jace?" She questioned. "No." Alec said with finality in his voice. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you're in charge!" Isabelle replied. "except it does." Alec said seriously. "We'll probably find out more tomorrow than we would tonight anyway." Added Jace tiredly. "Whatever." Isabelle growled as she headed back to her room. Alec groaned placing his hand over his eyes "when does mom get back?" He asked "what's it matter she's just as bad when your mom is here" Jace replied "yeah but I don't have to deal with her."

Alec stopped at max's door, quietly he pushed it open, the moonlight reflected on his peaceful face, his glasses askew, a comic book crumpled at his side. Alec smiled at the innocence of his youngest sibling wishing he could stay like that. Alec gently removed his glasses and placed them on his nightstand then pulled the covers over his brother. "Goodnight Max" he whispered as he shut the door behind himself.

The next day, as planned the trio readied to head to Magnus' apartment. Jace hit the buzzer a moment later Magnus' tired voice answered. "Who summons the high warlock so early?" Jace glanced to his friends before replying. "It's Jace, Jace Wayland." Magnus sounded thoughtful. "Hmm... Come in, shadowhunter." Magnus was waiting, standing with the door pulled open. "Come in." Magnus said, "nice to see you Isabelle" Magnus added as she passed the threshold, he regarded Alec with a look of displeasure "Alexander." He commented as he made his way to the living room. "Magnus." Alec replied matching his look but his tone was harder than the warlock's. "I suppose you know why I'm here." Jace said, sitting down on Magnus's red couch. "I'm sure." Magnus said joining Jace on the couch. "Tell me." Jace's voice was mostly curious. "Not with them." Magnus said pointing to the Lightwoods. Alec unhitched himself from the wall. "You know, whatever you say, he's gonna tell us" he said looking from the warlock to his parabatai. "That's him, not me." Magnus said shining his sparkling nails on his silk robe. "Wait outside." Jace said, Isabelle moved toward the door, Alec moving sluggishly behind her.

"They're gone." Jace said, Magnus thought he had a thing for pointing out the obvious. "I hear you have a thing for getting yourself into trouble, sometimes getting caught with the wrong people." Magnus arched his eyebrows. "Sometimes." Jace admitted with a sarcastic smile. "There are rumors about you flowing through downworld." Magnus said

"I don't play with downworlders." Jace's reply was quick. "No, of course not. But someone is looking for you, there's a reward for finding you." Magnus stood and moved toward the door. "The person who is looking claims he can remove curses." Magnus finished. "So I should look for someone who needs a curse removed?" Jace asked joining Magnus. "You have to start somewhere." Magnus answered. "Thank you." Jace replied reaching for the doorknob, Magnus placed his hand on Jace's, causing the shadowhunter to meet his eyes. "Don't trust everyone, think about the people that are close to you." Magnus' tone was a warning one. "The Lightwoods are my family." Jace said. "I wasn't talking about the Lightwoods." Magnus replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Call her." Jace said urging Alec to call Tori. He lounged against the wall of the library, his arms crossed, a devious smile on his face.

"Why?" Alec replied leaning back in his chair.

"She is suppose to be Amy's friend, maybe she knows where to find her." Jace replied smiling

"And if not at least you'll get a second date!" Isabelle chimed in excitedly, Alec rolled his eyes. "You said you liked her." Jace added "yeah, I did." Alec stated. "But, I don't want her to think I'm using her so you can get to her friend."

"It's not like I'm gonna kill her, I just need to find her." Jace said persuasively

"Isn't the warlock looking for her?" Alec questioned. "Yes." Isabelle replied. "Alec, I hate to say it, but this could mean Jace's life, who knows how long it'll take Magnus to find her, and someone has put a reward on him." She added, meeting her brothers eyes, her own were filled with seriousness.

Alec sat on his bed, tapping the screen on his cell phone, it had been a week since he'd spoken to Tori, he didn't know what to say and on top of that he hated phones, he liked to speak in person, see their face, read their eyes. He quickly dialed her number, after three rings she answered. "Hello?" Her voice rang out "hey Tori, it's_ it's Alec, from the party." The line was quiet for a moment. Alec wondered if she had given him a fake number, or if she'd forgotten giving him her number. "I was hoping you'd call!" She said her voice cheerful. "Really?" Alec sounded almost surprised. "Yeah, but after a week I kinda gave up on you." Alec felt intently guilty, "I'm sorry, work has been really busy." He wasn't exactly lying.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed

"I was calling to see if maybe you'd be interested in going to dinner, my treat of course." He said

"That would be nice." She replied Alec tried in vain to hide his smile. "When are you free?" He asked

"Tonight, actually."

"Okay I'll, um, pick you up at six?"

Tori kissed Alec on the check when he picked her up, she had offered him her hand as they walked and he took it. Alec had picked a nice restaurant, the waiter sat them at a cozy round table and Alec ordered a bottle of wine, he was almost never I. he looked mature for eighteen. Alec felt nervous, he couldn't think of anything to start a conversation about, he wondered if he'd had more to drink at the party than he remembered. "You said you've been busy with work, what do you do again?" She asked. "I work with my brother." Alec always called Jace his brother, it was just easier, their complete differences in appearance was often questioned. "Doing what?" She pressed. "Extermination mostly." Alec answered a bit shyly. After they placed their orders, Tori made idle conversation, after Alec's second glass of wine his nerves had almost settled, he still hadn't figured out how to bring Amy up in the conversation. "Have you and your friends been to any more parties?" He thought that might be a good start. Tori's face looked amused and intrigued. After a confused moment Alec realized she was looking past him not at him. Alec turned and groaned inwardly when he saw the man who was headed in their direction. He wore black boots, purple pants, a dark blue shirt, with a gold jacket. He was following a waiter. Alec hoped he'd keep walking. He didn't. "Alexander!" He exclaimed. Alec bit his lower lip. "Magnus." He replied meeting the warlock's eyes. The glitter in his eye shadow made his cat eyes stand out. " I thought your name was Alec?" Tori questioned. "It's a nickname." Alec offered. "I think Alexander is much more charming." She commented. "Me too, darling." Magnus had a certain flourish to the way he said darling. Magnus flashed her a smile. "I don't mean to interrupt, unless of course you want me to." Magnus said looking from Alec to Tori and back. "I most certainly do not want you to." Alec answered "I was wondering if you could take something to Jace for me?" Magnus asked, pulling a white envelope out of his coat pocket. "Why can't you take it?" Alec replied "unfortunately I have some business to attend to." Magnus said moving his eyes toward a lady seated at a table for two. "What do you do?" Tori asked. "He's a pimp." Alec took a long sip of his wine. "Right Magnus?" Alec flashed a wicked smile. "It's an escort service, strictly professional." Magnus looked at Tori. "I want Alec to come work for me, don't you think you would make a marvelous escort?" Magnus asked. "Maybe." Tori flashed a smile to Alec. "He was a fortuneteller last week." Alec said, the warlock looked insulted, Alec thought he'd actually hurt him. "Give it to Jace." He growled laying the letter on the table. "Who was that?" Tori asked

"My sisters friend." Alec replied "speaking of friends..." He added

Alec stormed through the door at the institute. "Here." He said shoving the envelope toward Jace. "I ran into Magnus." Alec stated his annoyance with Magnus plain on his face. "Did you find out anything?" Jace asked. "Did you have fun?" Isabelle added.

"Yes." Alec said as he headed toward his room. After a moment Jace followed him, Alec was unbuttoning his shirt when Jace walked through the door, without knocking. "Yes you had fun? Or?" Jace's question hung in the air. "I had fun." Alec admitted sourly. "What's your problem?" Jace asked his eyebrows arched in confusion. "Nothing." Alec replied as he tossed his shirt into a hamper and sat on the end of his bed. "Did you read Magnus' note?" He added as he began to untie his boots. "Yeah, he knows where she's at_ well where she's going to be." Jace said. "Mmhm" Alec wasn't looking at Jace. "Are you mad at me?" Jace asked. "Not at you." Alec replied exhaling, Jace's face was full of question. "Look, I really like Tori, okay? And after tonight, I know whatever happens between us and Amy, ends anything me and Tori have." Jace looked like he was going to object, Alec spoke before he could. "It's no ones fault, that's just how it is." Alec said. He would give up the world and everything in it to protect those he loved, and Jace knew it. "It doesn't matter why." Alec added his voice barely audible. He pulled gear from a drawer and asked " Where are we going?"

Jace observed the line of mundanes waiting to get into pandemonium, he had never understood their obsession with loud music, and ridiculous lyrics. He had never payed much attention to mundanes, unless he wanted something from them, Isabelle made her way through the club, Alec and Jace following close behind her, but not too close, they were both glamoured, mundanes couldn't see them anyway. It only took Isabelle a moment to locate who_ what she was looking for, she lead the blue haired demon into the supply closet. Jace and Alec followed her.


End file.
